


Part of the Family

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Bill finally introduces his mother to his girlfriend.





	Part of the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Many thanks to my beta gaeilgerua for her assistance on the fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended

Bill wrapped his arms around Hermione, pulling her close. "There's no need to be nervous." The small witch in his arms trembled slightly. "My mum knows you. She loves you. You're part of the family, Hermione."

"She knows me as Ron's best friend," Hermione pointed out. "Not as your girlfriend." She eyed the Burrow nervously. "What if she doesn’t approve? I know that she had hoped Ron and I…"

"Nonsense," Bill cut her off. He turned Hermione around so that she could face him properly. "My Mum will be ecstatic that we're together. You're not Fleur, so that in itself is a huge plus."

Hermione scowled at the mention of Bill's previous girlfriend. 

"No need to get jealous," Bill assured her, kissing her on the forehead. "You're the only witch I love."

"I'm still in school, though, Bill, what if she points out that the age gap is too large?" Hermione worried. 

Bill gave her a stern look. "Stop, all right? I told you, it's fine. What's going on? Why are you so worried?"

"I don’t know," Hermione answered quietly.

"Ron and Harry know, and they both approve. Your parents approve of us, too. Why would you think my Mum wouldn’t?"

"I don’t know," Hermione told him once more. She looked at him pleadingly. "I love you, Bill."

He hugged her tightly, pressing a kiss to the top of her wild curls. "I'm sure this is just your stress about N.E.W.T.s coming through."

Hermione laughed, resting her forehead against his chest. "Yes, that's probably it, Bill. You know I worry."

"Well don’t. They don’t call you the brightest witch of this age for nothing," Bill reminded her. "Now come on, I'm freezing. Mum will likely have dinner ready." Taking her hand, he led her towards the house.

Hermione had entered the Burrow so many times previously, but this time was different. This time, she was entering as Bill's girlfriend. 

"Bill, is that you?" Mrs. Weasley called out as the door opened. "I hope you brought that girlfriend you've been talking about."

Hermione stepped inside with Bill, still holding his hand. She caught Fred's eye, who sent her a wink. 

"Yeah, Mum, we're here," Bill called out. He grinned at his father as they stepped into the living room. 

Mr. Weasley stood, eyes wide.

Mrs. Weasley entered the next moment. "Oh, Hermione, hello dear!" She came over, hugging Hermione. "Ron didn’t tell me you'd be coming." She patted Hermione's cheek before stepping back and looking her and Bill. Her eyes caught that they were holding hands and she let out an excited shout. "Oh, William Weasley!" She pulled them both into a tight hug.

"Can't breathe, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione gasped.

"Oh, of course, sorry, dear," Mrs. Weasley muttered, stepping back. "Oh, I am so happy for you both. And please, Hermione, call me Molly." She hugged them both once more.

"So you've finally decided to tell everyone?" Ron asked, grinning at them both from the sofa. Harry was smiling next to him, "Happy Christmas."

"When did this happen?" Mr. Weasley asked, gesturing between the two. 

"Hermione's interested in curse-breaking," Ron explained.

Hermione nodded. "And when I told Professor McGonagall last year that's what I wanted to pursue, she gave me Bill's contact information so that we could discuss what the job was like and what it entails. We met up in Hogsmeade at the beginning of this school year and sparks flew." She laughed quietly.

"Quite literally," Bill added. "We've been here before, but we've never made physical contact. When we shook hands, there was quite the spark. It seems that our cores are quite in tune with each other."

"And yours and Fleur's wasn't," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. "Hermione, darling, you know I've always thought of you as a daughter. I'm so happy for you both."

"Thank you, Mrs. We—, er, Molly!" Hermione finished, smiling warmly at the older witch. 

"Now that everyone is here, why don’t we sit down and eat?" Mrs. Weasley suggested. She turned, returning to the kitchen.

"See? I told you, nothing to worry about," Bill smiled. He kissed her lightly. "I love you."

"And I love you," Hermione told him. "Happy Christmas, love."

He hugged her tightly, kissing her once more. "Happy Christmas." Pulling away, he led her towards the kitchen where they enjoyed a delicious Weasley meal. Bill couldn’t stop looking at Hermione while eating. He was truly lucky to have found a witch that his family already adored. 

He felt the ring in his pocket and knew that he'd give it to her that night, right as the clock struck midnight, making it officially Christmas Day. 

Bill knew that Hermione had always wanted a Christmas proposal, and tonight, he'd be the one to give it to her.


End file.
